


dazed

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Smutday [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter loves getting fucked by Tony
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Smutday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	dazed

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is it I might not do smutdays and fluffdays and sadurdays anymore after this

Peter moans dazedly. Tony is fucking him, splitting him open on a well-endowed cock. It feels too good to be real, but every thrust sends another wave of honeysuckle pleasure through Peter’s abdomen.

He feels impossibly full. Tony’s dick stretches him out perfectly and he can feel a dull soreness that makes the ecstasy all that more profound. His body feels soaked in crimson, lustful fire. Shivers of desire run through his body; there’s an all-consuming want that he just can’t swallow.

Peter’s body tightens around the base of Tony’s manhood, desperately chasing an unholy pleasure. He clings to the bedsheets like if he let them go, even for a moment, he would lose himself.

“Tony!” Peter cries out when his fiery desires become too much to contain.

His eyes roll as Tony’s tip prods at his most sensitive area. It sends a lightning strike through his body - his body tenses and everything besides Tony’s dick disappears. Distantly, Peter knows he’s begging for something, whispering Tony’s name like a prayer, but he doesn’t know whether he’s begging for it to end or for it to never stop.

His head is buried in the pillow and his cheek lays against a wet spot of drool. He whines desperately and spreads his legs. He’s trying to make more room for Tony to invade, he wants to feel the older man cover every inch of his body.

Pleasure pools deep in his stomach and spreads out like silk sheets. His mind feels thoroughly numbed. The only way he can breathe is through shallow pants. Euphoria unfurls itself in his mind, slowly forcing every one of his limbs into pliancy. It’s endless bliss like if Peter reached out right now he could touch heaven.

Tony’s thick length rubs against Peter’s sensitive insides, pulling him apart like an unraveling piece of thread. It feels so good - impossibly good. Peter lets out another desperate whine as he rubs his face against the pillow.

“Does that feel good?” Tony taunts from above like a God looking down on his creation.

Peter moans, “Yes!”

His body sparks alive with pleasure, currents of electric bliss flowing through his veins. He can feel it in his very core; a distant, sharp burning pleasure that stings like an iron branding. Every muscle in his lithe body tenses, the pleasure inundates him like ocean waves crashing against an eroding shore.

A bright flash of white explodes behind his eyelids and he forgets how to breathe for a brief moment. The only thing grounding him is Tony’s firm hand on his back. His legs nearly give way beneath him, but he’s held up by Tony. His throat is making unbidden noises of pleasure and lust, too thoroughly fucked out to form a proper coherent sentence.

His toes curl and his mouth falls open, silently screaming. Once his eyes open they’re cartoonishly crossed. His hands are tangled up in the bedspread in a desperate attempt to ground himself. It’s all futile, the force of his orgasm too much for him to bear.

“You enjoy yourself, baby?” Tony asks, voice hoarse.

Peter gives the smallest of nods. He’s distantly aware he’s been asked a question and he’s vaguely aware that the answer is yes, but he’s too tired to think beyond that. Through the white noise he can hear someone’s laugh - he assumes it's Tony’s but he isn’t certain.


End file.
